Prohibition
by Izabel65
Summary: Comment Castle se retrouve en parrain de la pègre dans un New York des années 30 en pleine prohibition? Pourquoi avec l'aide de son homme de main Javier, veut-il se débarrasser d'un concurrent encombrant, Ryan l'Irlandais? Pourquoi Kate se trouve-t-elle inconsciente dans un lit d'hôpital?...Il y a forcément une explication logique comme dirait Beckett.


Voici mon deuxième OS sur Castle. Si le début vous semble étrange et les personnages OCC...c'est voulu pour les besoin de la fic! Tout à une explication logique.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p><em>« Richard Castle referme le livre de compte et se cale contre le dossier de son fauteuil. D'une main, il se frotte les yeux, rougis par la fatigue et ….les pleurs. Il tire sur une chaîne en or où est suspendue une montre. Il l'ouvre, 2h40. Son homme de main ne devrait plus tarder.<em>

_Il lit la dédicace à l'intérieur du couvercle. « À Rick, l'homme que j'aime. Kate ». Sa mâchoire se contracte, sa main se crispe sur la montre. Un seul mot d'ordre gère sa vie la 'vengeance'. Il a déjà imaginé plusieurs façons de faire mourir l'homme responsable de l'état de Kate. _

_La femme qu'il aimait est à l'hôpital. Toujours entre la vie et la mort. Elle s'est interposée entre lui et les deux balles qu'il aurait dû recevoir. Un homme lui avait tiré dessus alors qu'ils sortaient de l'un de ses restaurants._

_Pour les newyorkais ordinaires, il est Richard Castle. Un producteur chanceux de Broadway. Les pièces jouées par sa mère, la 'Diva', remportent toujours un franc succès. _

_Il est à quarante ans l'homme le plus courtisé par la gente féminine. Mais il est l'esclave d'une seule. Katherine Beckett. La fille unique d'un magnat de la presse. Choyée par son père depuis la mort tragique de sa mère lors du cambriolage de leur appartement. _

_Mais pour les autres, il est le parrain incontesté de la pègre newyorkaise. Ami du Maire et du chef de la police. Qu'il gratifie tous les mois d'une généreuse enveloppe. Il règne en maître absolu sur l'alcool de contrebande, les jeux clandestins et la prostitution. Du moins cela était vrai jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'Irlandais, Kevin Ryan. _

_Entre eux c'est une guerre ouverte. Il est persuadé que Ryan a commandité la tentative d'assassinat. C'est pourquoi il attend patiemment dans le bureau situé au sous-sol de son premier tripot, le 'Old Haunt', l'arrivée de l'espagnol. Esposito est son plus fidèle lieutenant._

_Emigrant espagnol, il est d'une loyauté inébranlable. Pourtant à leur prière rencontre il avait essayé de le voler. Lui, Castle. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui loger une balle dans la tête. L'homme lui avait demandé s'il pouvait travailler pour lui. Devant une telle audace, il avait dit oui. Il ne le regrettait pas._

_De gré ou de force Esposito sait délier les langues. Il n'hésite pas non plus à le mettre en garde quant il estime que son patron risque sa vie. En attendant il repense à la soirée de gala ou il a rencontré Kate pour la première fois._

_Dès qu'il la vit il tomba éperdument amoureux. Il se revoit lui faire une cour assidue, elle se jouant de lui. Peu à peu ils s'étaient rapprochés. Mais, elle ne connaissait que le producteur. Serait-elle toujours amoureuse du gangster ? Pour le savoir, il avait pris un risque insensé. Il l'avait amenée avec lui lors d'un échange à la frontière canadienne. Un gros coup, il devait être présent._

_Elle n'avait rien dit, juste observé. Une fois en sécurité, elle avait laissé apparaître son excitation. Elle le trouvait merveilleux. Il pimentait sa vie monotone de jeune femme mondaine. Le soir même il l'avait dans son lit._

_Depuis ce jour, elle est son meilleure alliée. Celle à qui il peut confier ses doutes, ses joies, ses peurs. Et il l'avait, jusqu'à il y a trois jours, toujours protégée du côté violent de ses affaires. _

_Le pan du mur menant sur le passage secret pivote lentement sur ses gongs. Castle pointe son arme vers l'ouverture. Prêt à toute éventualité. Esposito en émerge seul. _

- Ça y est patron. J'ai l'info !

- Alors ? C'est Ryan ?

- Oui et il veut votre peau. Il est au courant pour la livraison de mardi. Il a prévu un guet-apens.

- Comment il l'a su ?

- Un de nos chauffeurs s'est laissé acheter. Il ne posera plus de problèmes.

- Bien. Nous allons donc prendre l'Irlandais à son propre piège. Rassemble les hommes à l'entrepôt. Je veux leurs expliquer ce que j'attends d'eux. Et le tireur ?

- Ryan l'a descendu. Il parait qu'il était fou de rage qu'il vous ait loupé.

_Le mardi matin Castle passe à l'hôpital. Il n'est pas surpris de voir le père de Kate. Assis sur une chaise près de son lit. Il s'installe de l'autre côté. Personne ne parle, c'est inutile. Tous les deux soufrent de la voir allongée, inconsciente. Son état est stable. Les médecins sont confiants._

_Il quitte l'hôpital en début d'après midi. Il retrouve ses hommes. Dans les camions, planquée derrières des caisses vides faciles à pousser, une mitrailleuse Browning 1919. Une surprise pour Ryan et sa bande de rouquins. La livraison doit avoir lieu en dehors de New York, sur une petite route de campagne près d'un bois. Il a fait poster trois hommes, armés de fusils, dans les arbres. Ils sont parfaitement camouflés sous des filets auxquels sont fixées des branches. _

_C'est l'heure, Castle s'installe à l'arrière de son auto. Esposito à ses côtés. Un autre homme sur le siège passager. En plus de leur revolvers ils ont tous une Tommy Gunn* (mitraillette Thomson M1) _

_Un de ses hommes vient le prévenir que Ryan et ses hommes se sont mis en place. Bien, il ne reste plus qu'une heure à patienter. Le plus drôle est que la livraison à bien lieue comme prévue. Mais vingt kilomètres plus au nord. _

_A l'heure dite les deux camions de livraison arrivent. Suivis par les deux camions de réception. Dans l'affaire ceux sont les chauffeurs et les passagers les plus exposés. Mais au montant de la prime qu'ils toucheraient s'ils s'en sortaient. Ils avaient tous accepté les risques._

_Cinq minutes plus tard, Ryan donne l'ordre à ses hommes d'attaquer. C'est un véritable déluge de plomb qui leurs tombe dessus. Les hommes de l'Irlandais sont décimés les uns après les autres. Les tireurs, depuis leurs perchoirs, font un vrai massacre. En voyant cela Ryan se précipite dans sa voiture et ordonne à son chauffeur de foutre le camp de cet enfer._

_La voiture de Castle lui coupe sa retraite. Il obéit à Esposito et reste en retrait alors qu'ils tuent le chauffeur et se saisissent de Ryan. Ce dernier est bâillonné, ligoté et jeté aux pieds de Castle. Rick pointe le canon de sa mitraillette sur sa tête. Il doit faire montre d'un terrible effort pour ne pas le descendre sur le champ._

- Content de te voir l'Irlandais ! J'ai prévue une 'party' où tu seras l'invité d'honneur. Foutez-le dans le coffre, on rentre !

_Deux heures plus tard le passage secret du « Old Haunt » est empli des cris de Ryan. Ligoté nu, sur une chaise, il n'est bientôt qu'une masse de chair sanguinolente. Castle, en bras de chemise, est debout devant lui. Il est couvert d'éclaboussures du sang de son ennemi. Il a les articulations des mains abîmées d'avoir trop cogné. _

- Adieu l'Irlandais, ce fut un plaisir. _Il lui tire une balle dans la tête_. Javier, jette-moi cette merde dans les égouts. _Dit-il en montrant la trappe grillagée_.

- Ok patron.

_Castle rentre chez lui, prend un bain, s'habille et se rend à l'hôpital. Maintenant il va pouvoir rester près de Kate. Il arrive au moment où celle-ci se réveille. _

_Castle arrête sa lecture. Il lève les yeux de son écran et regarde Kate. Elle est dans un coma léger depuis cinq jours maintenant. Les médecins ont réussi à extraire la balle et à arrêter l'hémorragie interne. Il soupire, personne ne comprend pourquoi elle ne veut pas se réveiller. _

_Comme tous les jours il vient de lui lire un passage de son nouveau roman. Rook est dans le coma après une chute dans l'escalier et il rêve qu'il est à New York en pleine prohibition. Il a juste changé les noms en lisant. _

- J'aimerai tellement que tu me dises ce que tu en penses. Il baisse l'écran et se tourne pour poser son ordinateur sur la table.

- J'en dis…que…Rook est vraiment très amoureux. _Répondit une voix fable et hésitante._

- Kate ? Mon Dieu Kate ! _Il se lève et s'assoit sur le bord du lit_. Je…tu…ça va ? _Moitié pleurant, moitié riant, il la prend dans ses bras. _

- Ça va Rick…

- J'ai cru…j'ai cru que je t'avais perdue….je t'…

- Je t'aime aussi Rick…. _Elle lui rend son étreinte_.


End file.
